Redemption
by Gokartgirl
Summary: Doug feels extremely guilty for not standing up for Evie when Chad went on his little tirade. He hopes this can somehow make up for it. DEVIE FLUFF!


Doug lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was racking his brain. He had asked Evie to go out on a date that morning, but the boy hadn't even thought of something to do.

Ben's coronation was last week, and Doug had danced with Evie that whole night. He felt that their relationship had been mended, but the dwarf could not stop kicking himself for not having Evie's back on Parent's Day. Doug knew that Chad had no right to go off on the Isle kids like that and that the royal got what he deserved when Evie knocked him out, but Doug was so shocked by the events that he wasn't thinking straight. Then when he tried to apologize later, Chad wouldn't let him. The look in Evie's eyes felt like a dagger to Doug's heart. He hated himself. He had to make it right. He just didn't know how.

Doug sat up on his bed and looked around his room. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6:15. He was supposed to pick up Evie at 7:00. He had forty-five minutes to come up with an plan and set it up. The boy dropped his head into his hands in distress.

Doug sighed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

He jumped off his bed and ran to his desk. He flipped open his laptop and started googling date ideas, ways to make up with a girl, and the like. Doug's eyes widened when he saw one of the ideas. He looked at the clock again, 6:20. He really had only thirty minutes to do this. He had better hurry.

Doug stumbled out of his chair as he cut for the door. This has got to work. If it doesn't, he'll need an even better idea that can redeem him twice over.

* * *

Doug took a deep breath and checked his watch, 6:59. He had barely made it back to campus in time.

He was walking down the hallway to Evie's dorm room. He stopped in front of a mirror on the wall to fix his hair and his favorite green bowtie. He gathered his courage and knocked on Evie's door.

Mal opened the door. "Hey Doug." the girl greeted.

"Hi Mal. Is Evie here?" the boy's voice cracked slightly from his nerves.

Mal smiled. "E, stop messing with your make up! Doug's here to pick you up!" she called into the room.

Doug heard fumbling from inside. Evie appeared in the doorway with a nervous smile.

Doug's breath caught in his throat, and his ears heated up. Evie was wearing a short royal blue summer dress that reached a few inches above her knees. She had on a black vest with jeweled pockets to cover her shoulders and red flats that were tied in by her ruby heart necklace.

"Heigh ho..." Doug whispered in awe of the beauty in front of him.

Evie blushed and smiled shyly. "Hi."

"H-hi." Doug smiled widely. "Um are you ready?" He asked, holding his arm out for Evie.

"Yeah." Evie stepped out the door and waved goodbye to Mal before she linked her arm with Doug's.

Mal watched the couple disappear down the hallway before she closed the door.

"So where are we going?" Evie finally asked when they exited the school building.

"You'll see." Doug smiled eagerly as he pointed to a taxi parked by the curve.

Evie's eyes widened at the sight of the car. Doug opened her door for her and assisted her in before closing the door and running over to the other side. Evie was wiggling in her seat with excitement.

The taxi to them to Auradon City. Evie was amazed by the magnitude of the city and all the lights. Doug watched the way Evie's eyes lit up with every new thing see saw. He just hoped that she had the same reaction when they got to their destination.

The taxi came to a stop and Doug climbed out. He went around to Evie's side to help her out. When Evie stepped out of the car, she looked at the building in slight confusion. It was a rather plain dome. The sign said Auradon Planetarium.

"It's better on the inside. I promise." Doug assured her.

Doug bought their tickets and guided Evie into the building. Evie was a little disappointed to find that it was a dark theater. She tried not to let Doug see how let down she was. Doug lead her to their seats. It wasn't until Evie sat down at she realized the seats were recliners and they went all the way around the circular room.

Suddenly the lights faded completely. A projected in the middle of the room shined on the ceiling. Evie gasped as the ceiling was covered with thousands of tiny twinkling lights. Lines began to connect some of the lights to make pictures. When the picture was revealed, they began to move to music Evie hadn't even noticed was playing.

"What are those?" Evie whispered.

"Stars and constellations." Doug answered. "The light pollution in this area makes in hard to see the stars so this place projects them so you can see them. It's a light show. What do you think?"

"This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen." Evie said honestly. "What's that one?" She asked, pointing to the constellation Leo.

Doug began explaining which pictures were which constellation and what the story behind them was. Evie listened intently as she watched the show with child-like wonder in her eyes. Doug fell in love with that look. He never wanted it to end because Evie look so happy like that, so beautiful.

When the show ended, Doug reached under his seat and pulled out the hyacinth flowers he had put there before he picked up Evie.

"Evie, these are for you." he said giving her the flowers. Evie's smile doubled at the sight of the delicate flowers. "I-I am sorry." Doug said with a frown and sorrow in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" Evie's smile left as worry covered her face.

"Last week with Chad. I should have said something. I should have stopped him or at least have stood by you. I was a coward. You didn't deserve that. None of you guys did, but especially you. Chad is a liar and a jerk. I'm so sorry for being so useless. I would do anything to never see you sad or hurt again, even give you the stars. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Although I don't deserve it." Doug dropped his head. He couldn't look Evie in the eye. He started kicking himself again. The likes of him shouldn't be allowed to see something so amazing.

A single tear slid down Doug's cheek, but a gentle hand wiped it away before it could truly fall. That gentle hand lifted Doug's chin so he was staring into loving tear-filled eyes.

"Doug, do you really think I would be here right now if I hadn't already forgiven you?" Evie asked. "Yes, I was hurt and more than a little mad, but when I chose good, I also chose try to forgive and forget. Anything before that is like a bad memory."

The relief Doug felt in that moment was unbelievable. "Thank you, Evie. Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around Evie and tightly hugged her. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't. It hurt too much.

When they parted, Evie looked deep into his eyes. Where the idea drifting through her head came from, she'll never know, but Doug seemed to have the same crazy idea. The space between them closed as their lips met. Evie's heart fluttered. This was her first kiss, and the fireworks at Ben's coronation had nothing on this right now. Doug never wanted this moment to end. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

Unfortunately oxygen is a necessity. They reluctantly ended the kiss and rested their heads on the other's forehead.

"Woo! That happened." Doug breathed. Evie laughed.

The couple stayed like that for a few more minutes until Evie sighed. "Curfew?"

"I know. Let's go." Doug said as he took her hand.

Evie fell asleep on Doug's shoulder on the ride back to school. He gentle woke her up and escorted the sleep girl to her dorm room.

"Sweet dreams, Evie." He said when they reached her door.

"Goodnight, Doug." Evie kissed him on the cheek before entering her room.

Doug backed away from the door before jumping into the air with a victorious fist pump.

Evie sighed dreamily against the door. Mal raised an eye brow at her best friend. "Well?"

Evie squealed and scurried to Mal's bed to tell her everything that happened.

 **A/N Devie story! I've been working on this for a week. I'm finally content with it. Tell me what you think :)**

 **A/N 2: for those who have read First Day Jitters, you may have noticed some cutesy stuff between Carlos, Daisy, and Jay. I am considering doing a love triangle type thing with them. Tell me what you think and who should end up with who in the reviews of this or of First Day Jitters. Thank guys!**


End file.
